


For Thinking That We Could Be Something For Real?

by bloodsugar



Series: Am I Wrong [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bundesliga, Communication, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They spend the remainder of the free days Robert has together - not all the time, but almost, enough to at least try and get their fill of each other. Predictably it doesn’t work as well as one might expect, since they don’t want the last day to come, knowing Robert would have to get back in his car and drive himself back to Munich.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Thinking That We Could Be Something For Real?

 

 

_So am I wrong_   
_For thinking that we could be something for[ **r**](http://footiez.tumblr.com/tagged/lewaneus)eal?_   
_Now am I **[w](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bg1sT4ILG0w)** rong_   
_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_   
_But that's just how I feel,_   
_That's just how I feel_

 

 

 

They spend the remainder of the free days Robert has together - not all the time, but almost, enough to at least try and get their fill of each other. Predictably it doesn’t work as well as one might expect, since they don’t want the last day to come, knowing Robert would have to get back in his car and drive himself back to Munich. Marco speaks a little of the issue, and never once brings it up himself. On the occasions that Robert starts the topic, quick to reassure the blond that he meant what he said that second night - that he will come visit Marco whenever the younger man wants him to. From the look that spreads on Marco’s face each time Robert makes that verbal commitment, the older can tell that Marco is torn between wanting to believe him and thinking it sounds too good to be true. Robert gets it, in the span of a handful of months the blond has lost two of his favorite team mates, that sort of thing can put a damper on one’s ability to think that everything will turn out a-okay. 

 

 

The day after they sleep together, they have breakfast and lunch in the city, then drive their respective cars back to Marco’s place. It’s not that Robert is presumptuous, Marco actually invited him over to play some Call of Duty, and Robert wouldn’t have said no to that in a million years. They end up taking frequent pauses between gaming sessions to eat, talk about football and ‘politely discuss’ which one of them is kicking the other’s ass more. At some point after dusk Marco gets grumpy because a couple of his games wouldn’t run in the damn Xbox and there isn’t much else to play, so Robert kissed him to shut him up and that’s how they get really distracted. 

 

 

Dinner gets delayed and eventually they just settle for ordering some take out, the guy who brings over the pizzas lingering in the doorway with a starstruck face, then admitting how he’s Marco’s biggest fan. As Marco thanks him politely and signs an empty pizza box with his autograph, Robert successfully resists the urge to slam the door in the guy’s face. An irrational part of his brain traitorously suggests he just take Marco to a tattoo parlor and have Robert’s name be tattooed on his ass, but that is absurd. Why get a tattoo there when Robert would settle for giving Marco a hickey in the same spot. Later that night, he actually attempts to do it, getting as far as giving Marco’s thigh a little love bite, when the blond pushes his head away, laughing out a breathless ’’What are you doing?’’. Robert decides to go for inconspicuous and shrugs. ’’I’m just hungry.’’ he smirks under his breath, moving his mouth toward Marco’s crotch lazily as Marco sinks back into the couch with a little sigh.’’Me too.’’ Robert hears him murmur and that’s how they end up 69-ing in the middle of Marco’s living room, with the sound of a Premier League match in the background.

 

 

The following day Marco has another training session for an upcoming match, and Robert actually succeeds at being a perfect gentleman and doesn’t complain about it. He drives Marco to the stadium, happy to do so, and even happier when Marco gives him a small smile on his way out of Robert’s Audi. Them being together there is bittersweet - and Robert makes no mistake about it, it is more bitter than it is sweet - but Marco does not regress back into anger, and Robert is glad for it. He takes the free time opportunity to go to a couple of gaming stores in the city, buying a handful of games for Marco’s Xbox, since the blond had looked so cute and pitiful grumbling about wanting to play something else. The shopping assistant points out that many games aren’t available for Xbox, and only for PlayStation so that’s how Robert ends up buying Marco a PlayStation later that afternoon before heading back to pick Marco up. The younger man - tired but content from practice, doesn’t notice the box sitting in the backseat until Robert hands it to him at his doorstep. ’’You must be joking.’’ he eyes the console, then Robert with a judgmental little look, his hazel eyes inquisitive. Robert isn’t, and tells the blond so with a little grin, and gets himself invited in for another night. He knew the PlayStation would be appreciated.

 

 

On the fourth day they go for a run in the park together before the sun is even up. Marco is sleepy but up beat and Robert is lucid but grumpy. Somehow they manage to run six proper laps in one section before turning it into a race. By the time Marco wins - only by a handful of inches, that is, and it’s only because Robert lets him win - they’re both more or less on the same page. They get fresh orange juice to go from a nearby café and head back to Marco’s place around nine in the morning. Robert hasn’t been back at the hotel in a good forty eight hours, but who’s counting. They hydrate well, lingering in Marco’s kitchen. Momentarily they forget about breakfast in favor of Robert cornering Marco against the fridge and kissing him, deep and slow, with his hands braced at Marco’s sides, effectively trapping the blond there. Marco doesn’t seem to mind and returns the kiss in kind, getting into it and humming with it, the tip of his tongue exploring Robert’s mouth unhurried. 

 

That afternoon, after very brave attempt by Marco to cook lasagne, with Robert assisting him, they lie in bed together and finally talk a little more about Bayern and Robert’s choices. Marco looks reluctant to dive properly into the topic, but there is determination there too, so Robert rolls with it. He laces his fingers loosely with Marco’s, lying on his side to face the blond, his eyes running over Marco’s face as he searches for the right words. He tells Marco about his distinction between a professional and a private life, and how he’s the kind of person who can manage to keep the two separate. ’’Dortmund is still home.’’ he clarifies, and Marco lets out a sharp little breath at that - Robert can’t tell if it is from relief or something else, so he continues. ’’But I had to do this for my career, it was the right choice.’’ Robert doesn’t have to apologize for choosing Bayern; he never felt like he had to apologize for any of his other choices, it’s just not who he is. ’’All I’m sorry about is leaving you, you know that.’’ he adds calmly, not wanting to make a drama out of it, but in his chest, Robert feels the intensity of this stronger than he’d let on. 

 

Marco is silent for a while, his lips drawn together in a frown. But up close, as they’re sharing a pillow, the older man sees the storm clears out from his expression as he holds Robert’s gaze. The way he looks at Robert is open and honest, the hazel of his iris clearer than the other man has seen it since he arrived in Dortmund. Marco takes a breath. ’’You’d think I don’t understand the ability to separate the two, but I do.’’ he says, and he doesn’t sound insulted. Robert keeps quiet, just listening intently, and giving the blond the opportunity to say what’s on his mind. ’’Just because for me the personal and the professional are connected, forever, doesn’t mean that I, um, that I’d crucify you for following your own path. I get that we’re different.’’ 

 

Robert watches Marco’s face, wanting here to ask ‘Then why, why get so mad at me for months, when Mario got off so easy within weeks.’ but Marco beats him to it. ’’I was just shocked.’’ He swallows hard at this and Robert feels all the pain and discomfort of having hurt the blond coming back in a rush. Nothing makes him feel more like the bad guy than having Marco look and sound so burned. Before he can apologize for it again, for enforcing without even meaning to some abandonment complex onto Marco, the blond continues. ’’We were happy, so .. I didn’t expect it to happen, especially not then.’’ he admits, and his lips pout into an expression of discomfort. Robert knows, ‘discomfort’ is a mellow way to put it. 

 

’’We were happy.’’ he confirms, nodding a little as he scoots a tad closer to Marco, bringing their faces together so that their noses are almost touching. He wants to kiss the blond and make it all better, even if a kiss wouldn’t be enough, but maybe they can keep kissing until it is. ’’And we can be happy again.’’ Robert murmurs, wanting to soothe every burn he’s given Marco in what now feels like an disastrous accident. 

 

Marco merely nods at him, silent, perhaps because there is too much going on in his head, or because he wants the conversation to end here. Robert wishes he knew which one it is, what the right thing to do next is. But he’s no mind reader and all he has is his instinct. He leans in, pressing his lips to Marco’s in a soft, chaste kiss, the blond’s free hand - the one whose fingers aren’t interlaced with Robert’s - coming up to cup the older man’s cheek. They kiss like this, closed mouthed for an extended moment, before Marco pulls at him, has Robert roll over on top of him. Robert goes readily, easing his weight on top of Marco, their chests rising and falling together as they sink deeper into the kiss. 

 

There is no sexual urgency when Marco starts squirming under and into Robert’s body, but there is need nevertheless. Robert feels it on an emotional level, as a tug in his chest, spreading where Marco’s arching up against him, their breathing synced in. Robert adjusts his weight until his hips fall between Marco’s spread thighs, their legs tangling a little as the he reaches for the blond’s sweatpants and slides them down Marco’s slim pale legs, leaving nothing underneath. The boy lets him, assisting by rising his hips off of the mattress, his own hands working on pulling Robert’s shirt up and off of him. Robert makes sure Marco’s shirt follows suit, sighing pure pleasure and appreciation of their naked skin pressed together. The blond reaches for the nightstand and hands Robert the lube and a condom, legs spreading wider around the older man’s middle as he noses into Robert’s jaw and neck. Dazed and distracted with the intimacy, Robert barely remembers what they’re for before the nice fog clears out a little.

 

He pushes his jeans and boxers down his legs, kicking them off and onto the floor before pressing their crotches together, hissing along with Marco at the feel of their dicks aligning with each other without anything between them to stand in the way. Robert braces himself on his elbows, the angle giving him the perfect opportunity to take in the sight of Marco, having invited Robert into his bed and lying calm, and warm, and ready. The older man hums and leans down to press a kiss to Marco’s chest, smiling when the blond lets out a stuttering breath.  

 

Robert wastes no time in opening the lube and preparing Marco with two, then three insistent fingers, slowly stretching the entrance until the blond is squirming visibly again, his lithe body straining toward Robert to gain more physical contact between them. Robert grants it, pressing their torsos together as he cants his hips just high enough to leave room for his fingers to freely fuck in and out of Marco’s channel. Marco kisses him again then, needy and thirsty with it, the tip of his tongue leisurely stroking Robert’s, as he hums sweetly into the kiss. The sound makes Robert’s already hard dick twitch and throb where it is pushed into Marco’s soft, muscular thigh. 

 

When Marco is ready, Robert remembers the condom, eyeing it for longer than necessary because Marco gazes at him curiously, then takes it from between Robert’s fingers and leaves it aside to be forgotten. The next look he gives Robert is a bit sheepish, his cheeks tinted with color prompted by what they’re about to do and how it affects him. ’’We’ve been doing without so far,’’ Marco says softly, and there is bashfulness in his tone that Robert absolutely loves. ’’You’ve been, um…coming in me.’’ He’s stating something they both already know and yet it sends a chill down Robert’s spine anyway. He grinds his dick against Marco’s and nods his agreement. Then, even though he senses  how this will pan out, he speaks softly anyway, trailing his fingers back down to Marco’s hole.

 

’’Want me to pull out this time?’’ Robert asks, rubbing the blond’s rim in circles repeatedly, stimulating the nerve endings with enough pressure to give Marco an acute sensation. It isn’t even about sex, it is about having a rightful end to an intimate experience. All Robert wants is to be inside Marco, to put _everything_ of himself inside Marco - rationally, physically, emotionally. He slowly gazes up from the younger’s trembling stomach to his face, meeting Marco’s hazel eyes. 

 

Marco stares at him for a moment, then shakes his head mutely, his hands sliding down Robert’s chest and settling on his sides. He pulls Robert to him, legs spreading to accommodate Robert’s body just right. ’’No.’’ He finally says, low and certain, a note of something else in his voice that Robert can not quite place. It suddenly occurs to him that he is leaving in less than two days, back to Munich for God knows how long, with no foreseeable break in which to drive back here. Not wanting to make this moment any less perfect than it is going to be, Robert nods, keeping his thoughts to himself and pushing them to the back of his mind. We can be happy again, he reminds himself as he reaches down, guiding his cock between Marco’s legs.

 

He enters Marco slow, slower than the very first time, and it’s more to allow them both to really feel it, than it is about the blond getting used to his girth. Marco’s channel spreads and then clenches around Robert perfectly, the feeling one Robert won’t get enough of even if he was given the opportunity to do this every day for an eternity. Time stops when he finally bottoms out, Marco’s legs rising and then wrapping around Robert’s waist, tight enough to keep him secured in place. Neither of them moves for a long moment, Marco’s fingers sinking into Robert’s back where he’s now clutching at the older man. They stay like this, almost perfectly still, not counting the kiss they share - long, and deep, their heads tilting to the side to so their lips can be pressed closer together. 

 

When Robert starts thrusting, Marco lets out a noise like he isn’t ready for it, but his body gives way straight away, so deliciously, Robert forgets there was ever a point in time when they didn’t do this. He rocks into Marco repeatedly, with short, deep thrusts, allowing for the pace to build itself, between his movements and the ones the blond is making to meet him. They establish the rhythm like this together, moaning into each other’s mouths, the kiss turning chaste, then deep again, then messy as the urgency grows. Marco’s fingers are sunk so deep into Robert’s back, the older can sense there will be marks left and wishes he could urge Marco to give him more. 

 

Instead, Robert moves his lips to Marco’s cheek, his jawline, his new, mapping every inch he can reach and lavishing it with attention, thrilled further by the little sounds the blond makes in the back of his throat at this. He contracts around Robert, causing the brunet’s hips to stutter, the next thrust coming on stronger, and sharper. ’’More.’’ Marco asks and Robert stiffens at his tone, the blond sounding so vulnerable and desperate. 

 

Overwhelmed with the need make the pleasure they’re sharing override any pain Marco’s still feeling, Robert reaches for the blond’s hands and takes hold of them pushing them up over Marco’s head and pressing them down into the pillow. Their mouths meet again, kissing again like it is their very first and last kiss, gasping together as their fingers interlace over their heads. Robert feels Marco’s fingers squeeze his in a tight grip, and can only return the favor as he thrusts into the blond again and again. 

 

Marco whines breathily, the sound pitched, getting stuck in his throat when they break apart for air. Robert looks down at him, their eyes meeting, so many things remaining unspoken and yet delivered between them at the same time in this very moment. Marco’s fingers clench at Robert’s tight again as he arches his back off of the bed and spreads his legs wider, giving Robert a look of pure unrestrained plea. It hits the older right in the chest, and he nods mutely, rapid and eager to respond to Marco in the best way he knows how to. 

 

Robert raises up to his knees and braces himself on the bed, finding the new angle before he starts pounding harder into Marco’s tight body, strung even tighter each time their hips meet. Robert’s heart is pounding in his ears, his blood rushing down as the sound of their skin slapping together joins the music of Marco’s desperate little moans. Robert mouths wetly at the blond’s collarbone, his mouth gaping open as the sensations of their love making reach a new peak, Marco’s breathing heavy in his ear. 

 

Marco lets out an incoherent string of words at a particularly well aimed thrust of Robert’s, and arches hard up into the older man’s body, coming sudden and hard, his release staining both their stomaches. Robert, practically blind with pleasure, groans at the rhythmic stimulation around his cock and allows himself to fuck into Marco wildly, so hard practically nails the younger into the bed with the next dozen thrusts he gives him. Marco’s cries, loud and choked, send Robert over the edge and he comes, his dick pulsing out batch after batch of cum into the blond. Robert rides his orgasm out, hips swaying and grinding, finishing inside Marco, before he gently lowers his weight on top of the blond with a moan.

 

They breathe hard and heavy, hands finally unlinking only to slide to each other’s bodies and caress mindlessly as they come down from their high. Robert peppers kisses on Marco’s neck, reluctant to separate them, leaning into the younger’s hands on his lower back. Marco clutches at him then, his legs cradling Robert instinctively. ’’Don’t.’’ he murmurs, and Robert loves how low and hoarse his voice sounds from their love making. ’’Stay like this.’’ Marco adds, and the brunet nods into his skin before taking hold of Marco’s hips and rolling them over, making sure their bodies stay connected as he does. 

 

Marco lets out a little sound of surprise at first, but then settles nicely on top of Robert, his blond head resting on Robert’s shoulder, right in the crook of his neck. The only thing on Robert’s mind is to cover them both with Marco’s blanket and pretend this is going to last indefinitely.

 

 

They spend the next thirty something hours together, Marco even coming with Robert to the hotel to get his luggage and officially check out. After, when Robert is prepared, but not quite ready to leave, in front of the blond’s house, Marco presses him against his car’s door and embraces him, his arms secure around the older’s neck. As their bodies mould together seamlessly, Robert can’t find a reason why this _can’t_ last indefinitely. With his chest feeling surprisingly light on his way back to Munich - he receives a text from Marco after an hour on the road - Robert finally realizes that it probably will. 

 

 

 


End file.
